El Cementerio Micmac
by NothingImportantCR
Summary: ¿Qué pasó en Ludlow antes de los eventos de Pet Sematary? ¿Hubo otros casos como el de la familia Creed? ¿Cuál es realmente la conexión entre el cementerio y los habitantes de Ludlow? ¿Hay reglas para traer a alguien de vuelta a nuestro mundo? Estas y otras preguntas se tratarán de responder en esta pequeña serie de historias cortas basadas en la novela de Stephen King.
1. Capítulo 1 - El cementerio micmac

**Capítulo 1. El cementerio micmac.**

* * *

El pueblo de Ludlow se encuentra en el estado de Maine. Fue originalmente uno de los asentamientos de los apodados "nativos americanos", más específicamente de la tribu "Micmac". De acuerdo con algunos historiadores los Micmac habrían sido visitados tanto por vikingos, como por exploradores portugueses y franceses. Las grandes batallas sostenidas por la tribu contra estas civilizaciones en defensa de su territorio se convirtieron en la razón principal por la cual su población cada vez fue disminuyendo más.

Esto al punto de que para cuando la expansión estadounidense llegó hasta sus tierras eran tan pocos que, contrario a lo esperado, no hubo derramamiento de sangre alguno. Los Micmac no fueron expulsados por los anglosajones, sino que, por cuenta propia migraron al norte. Casi como huyendo de aquello por lo que dieron la vida se establecieron en lo que hoy conocemos como Canadá. 

Como una tribu politeísta estos eran fieles creyentes de múltiples deidades. Dioses tales como "Keskamizet" (dios de la fortuna y el azar) o "Gluskap" (un guerrero legendario a quien acudían para implorar fuerza durante las batallas o para la cacería) suelen ser recurrentes de encontrar en los rituales practicados por los Micmac.

No obstante, un único dios en concreto era capaz de infringir temor como ningún otro sobre los nativos, "El Wëndigo". Conocido como el dios de la muerte y lo profano, este ser rompe con las reglas propias de todas las otras deidades. Siendo que no solo es capaz incidir sobre nuestra realidad de modo indirecto, sin que se le haga petición alguna para hacerlo. Sino que, según varios relatos y escritos micmac encontrados, se considera que El Wëndigö es capaz también de manifestarse materialmente en ella.

Las leyendas relatan que para esto dicho ser corrompe a los más afligidos, aquellos que han perdido a un ser querido. Aprovechándose de sus sentimientos de duelo los lleva a la demencia. Al punto tal de que los sujetos, con una esperanza vana de traer de vuelta al ser fallecido, se lo entregan a El Wëndigo como ofrenda. Es en este punto, de acuerdo con la tradición Micmac, que este ser se apodera de dichos cuerpos y se hace presente en nuestro mundo. Trayendo consigo caos e infortunio para aquella pobre alma que insistió en invocarle, y único ente capaz de enviarle de vuelta a su dimensión astral.

Estos entierros clandestinos se llevaban a cabo en la planicie de roca blanca que se encuentra en los límites de lo que hoy es Ludlow, área colindante con los bosques que unen este pueblo con el poblado vecino de Jerusalem's Lot. Conforme a lo que los investigadores y antropólogos que han trabajado con esta tribu señalan dicho sitio fue donde los Micmac establecieron su cementerio originalmente. Esto antes de moverlo finalmente a unos kilómetros más al sur de dicho punto en algún momento en el tiempo.

Las exploraciones que llegaron hasta allá reportaron la presencia de múltiples montículos de rocas y otras formaciones propias de rituales mortuorios. Los últimos registros existentes mencionan que es posible encontrar desde altares improvisados hasta "cruces ansadas" (más conocidas como cruces egipcias); e incluso se alude a la presencia de cruces propias del cristianismo occidental. Lo cual podría sugerir que otras civilizaciones usaron o han usado dicho campo santo. Quizá fueran aquellas mismas que sostuvieron pequeñas guerras por territorio con la tribu Micmac, talvez sean actuales pobladores de Ludlow. 

Sin embargo, la información con la que se cuenta sobre este lugar es muy escasa y data de mucho tiempo atrás. Esto debido a que los nativos antes de partir en su éxodo autoprovocado decidieron sellar la única ruta de ingreso a pie con una muralla, hecha con troncos de pino y abeto (ambas especies autóctonas de la zona), de varios metros de altura. Por lo que resulta bastante dificultoso llegar hasta allí, y si bien dicho obstáculo se podría derrumbar, los fundadores de Ludlow decidieron conservarlo. Ello por considerarlo un símbolo de buena suerte, aunque según otras historias contadas por los mismos lugareños fue realmente por el temor de que aquello aprisionado por los Micmac allí, saliese.

Como era de esperar con el tiempo la leyenda se volvió toda una atracción, la cual hizo destacar al poblado por un tiempo. Desafortunadamente, junto con la desaparición de la tradición de los "viajes de carretera" (road trips), poco a poco fue muriendo también el interés del público por dicho sitio. 

Por lo anterior, Ludlow se diferencia en alguna forma de los demás pueblos de Maine por contar con el "Cementerio Micmac", único en su clase y rico en historia. El cual, si bien dejó de significar algo para el país, e incluso para el estado, ha sido y es parte esencial de esta comunidad y de sus habitantes.


	2. Capítulo 2 - El primer viaje

**Capítulo 2. El primer viaje.**

Fue durante en aquella "noche de hombres", a la luz de la fogata y con una cerveza en la mano, que Jud Crandall (vecino y primer amigo de Louis Creed tras su llegada a Ludlow) habló por primera vez en muchos años del Cementerio Micmac. Sin saber porque, y echando luego la culpa a la bebida, comenzó a contar al joven doctor las historias sobre aquel lugar más allá del simpático cementerio de animales.

Intento detenerse a sí mismo antes de hablar más a fondo sobre las leyendas que él conocía por experiencia propia. Pero todo fue en vano, la curiosidad de Louis logró llegar hasta aquel punto que Jud había estado evitando a toda costa y la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

-"Pero dime, aparte de animales. ¿Han enterrado a alguien ahí? A una persona, quiero decir."

El nombre de "Timmy Baterman" empezó a llenar cada vez más y más los rincones de la mente del viejo lugareño. Y aunque trató de evitarlo, aquello que le llevó a hablar en un primer momento, fuera lo que fuera, le empujó a hacerlo de nuevo.

Tras la historia, Louis volvió a casa, pensativo e incrédulo de las historias que había escuchado. Y no era para menos, la idea de un cementerio indígena capaz de traer de vuelta a animales, he incluso personas, muertos le sonaba a un excelente guion para alguna serie como la Dimensión Desconocida. No obstante, muy en su interior, sabía que su sonrisa solo ocultaba el miedo que sentía de que el maldito gato realmente volviera a la mañana siguiente.

Jud tampoco pasó muy bien aquella noche. Tras apagar la fogata y regresar a su casa, tuvo un susto que casi le saca el corazón del pecho. Ahí frente a él, mirándole fijamente, estaba el hombre que le presentó aquel cementerio maligno, Stanny B. o "el loco del pueblo". Como cualquiera que sufre un gran espanto, Crandall se quedó paralizado, y retornando a un estadio casi infantil cerro los ojos tan fuerte como pudo. Algo así como quien cree que no ver algo hace que no pase, o para este caso, que logrará hacer que deje de pasar.

Para suerte de este, si se lo puede llamar así, al abrir los ojos estaba de nuevo completamente solo en el pórtico de su casa. Jud entró tan rápido como pudo y se recostó al lado de su esposa Norma. Decidido a dejar lo ocurrido atrás intentó dormirse, pero sin saberlo estaba cumpliendo así con un plan prediseñado por alguien o algo superior. Una entidad imperante y dominante en Ludlow. Tan pronto Crandall se quedó dormido comenzó a soñar.

Cuando Jud abrió los ojos estaba en su habitación de la infancia, al instante escuchó un ruido sordo y tosco que se manifestaba sobre su cabeza. Era Stanny, llamándole por la ventana con una piedra. Tan pronto lo vio, se levantó de la cama y salió de su casa. Sabía que estaba viendo el pueblo como era antiguamente, en 1910 propiamente. El mismo año en que hizo su primer viaje al Cementerio Micmac, aquel en el cual llevó a su perro Spot.

Todo lucía realmente sombrío y rancio, si bien era el mismo Ludlow en el que había crecido, ahora al verlo con los ojos de un hombre mayor el lugar revelaba un aura un tanto obscura.

-"La mente fantasiosa y un tanto relajada, o despistada, de un menor es útil para soportar casi cualquier cosa", pensó Jud.

Para su asombro, sin darse cuenta cómo, habían llegado a los límites del pueblo. A las colinas de roca blanca. Lo que significaba que estaba nuevamente en el Cementerio Micmac. Pero las razones para sorprenderse no paraban ahí, Stanny apareció de nuevo, casi respirando sobre su cara. Antes de poder hacer algo, vio que aquella sombra del pasado le decía algo, algo que no lograba comprender. Empero, poco conseguía Jud detenerse en las palabras de aquel fantasma. Esto pues, era su apariencia lo que atraía a sus sentidos, aquel ser parecía salido de una película de terror. Con la piel pálida, los ojos amarillos, sus huesos remarcándose y sobresaliendo en todo punto visible, pero lo peor era el hedor. Una pestilencia penetrante e incómoda, la misma con el que Spot volvió después de su entierro.

Tomándolo por la cabeza, y consiguiendo así su atención, una voz grave e inhumana, Stanny le dice a Jud: "Un vivo por cada regresado, esas son las reglas, ahora lo sabes. Él vendrá… Niño, él Wendigö vendrá".

Cuando Jud despertó era casi medio día, el sol alcanzaba su punto máximo en el cielo y el chillido agudo de unos gritos era lo único que rompía con el profundo silencio que imperaba en la casa de los Crandall. Una vez Jud logró salir de su casa, e indagar que era lo que pasaba, se encontró con que aquellos gritos eran de Louis. Church, el gato de la familia, había regresado de su prematura muerte y estaba frente a él mirándole fijamente.


End file.
